Laundry and cleaning products are well-known in the art. However, consumer acceptance of these products is determined not only by the performance achieved with these products but also by the aesthetics associated therewith. The perfume components are therefore an important aspect of the successful formulation of such commercial products.
Consumers prefer that the laundered fabrics maintain the pleasing fragrance over time. When wearing these fabrics, they may feel comfortable if the fragrance lasts a long time. Indeed, perfume additives make laundry compositions more aesthetically pleasing to the consumer, and in some cases the perfume imparts a pleasant fragrance to fabrics treated therewith.
Further, after drying fabrics under the sun, fabrics obtain a “sun-dried type” of odor. Consumers often prefer this to a standard perfume odor. Also they often consider fabrics with these odors to be cleaner. Because consumers like the odor, they like to dry fabrics under the sun. In some countries, however, consumer cannot dry their fabrics outside because the air is not clean, or there is too much rain. As a result, they have to dry their fabrics indoors and cannot expect to enjoy this benefit of having a “sun-dried type” of odor on their fabrics.
A detergent composition comprising a perfume which can provide a “sun-dried type” of odor has now been found.